Anna's Discovery
by Itachi'sgirl111
Summary: What happens when Anna find out something about one of the twins. I don't really have a summary for this story but you should still read it. Happy reading-Itachi'sgirl111


Anna's discovery

I do not own Shaman king in anyway. Neither do I own Zeke(Hao), Yoh and/or Anna. If I did

Zeke would have a huge crush on Anna and he would be more adorable. Also I would make Len

(Ren) permanently British. I hope you like the story. Happy reading! ^-^

* * *

In the Asakura house, Zeke was fast asleep. But that wouldn't be for long as his twin

kicked him in the side. He groaned as he rolled over. The two had been leaving together

for a while now. Every since the family order him to be watched at all time, Yoh offered

to do the job. Plus they figured it would be fun seeing as they where twins. Not the

mention the higher ups had no problem with it since Yoh was so well behaved. Sure Zeke

didn't enjoy being in consent watch but he could bare for his brother.

"Get up you bum!"" Yoh yelled while throwing a pillow. It land square on Zeke's head. As

he sighed he throw the pillow back at him. Yoh barely caught it but grinned like always.

Though they had there differences, the two 15 year olds were inseparable. Not even Anna

could make them take different paths.

"I am no bum, but a king. Shaman king to be exact." He said to happy-go-lucky twin as he

got up.

"Yeah sure you of all people became the Shame king. Last time I checked I beat you and

the tournament was canceled!" Yoh roared at his now slightly mad brother. Zeke just

smirked started walking towards the kitchen.

"Well I'm still the king of fire." He said as his spirit garbed Yoh from behind. "Anyway I

get dibs on the bacon."

"No fair!" Yoh yelled as he rolled his eyes. When Zeke got to the bacon he let Yoh go.

Zeke may have had his bacon but he hadn't won this battle. Yoh head to the best part of

this breakfast. His super-special-awesome pancakes with bananas and strawberry syrup. He

also had the advantage, Zeke must have forgot it was Wednesday the day Anna came.

Anne came every week, she use to come everyday but after Zeke came the work got done a

lot faster. At first Zeke wouldn't and couldn't give into Anna's demands. He had to much

pride. He always laughed when You was forced to do 'womens' work. His laughed soon

annoyed Anna to the point she could enjoy her Soups, thus he was forced to work to cook

and clean too. Because of this treatment they always had a big breakfast before she came.

It was the only "manly" food they would have into she left. They would have 30 minutes to

finish this huge meal. You cooked everything: pancakes, cheese omelets, bacon, both types

of sausage, french toast, rice, fish and rice balls.

When Yoh got his pancakes and head to the other stuff. Zeke seemed to noticed it was

Wednesday.

"Aw man you got me again little brother." He said seeing this had happen once

before. Yoh laughed and decide to fix both of there plates. They both began to eat. But

just as they had half way finished they both sensed Anna coming. Zeke made a sad face.

"Anna coming!" He said looking around."I guess that means no seconds." He add trying

to lighten the mood.

"Thanks captain obvious point out some more stuff!" You said as he whipped his mouth

and ran to the stove.

"Make the bad lady go away! She your wife!" Zeke said childishly. He never really had

a childhood in this life and reverted to it when he was nervous. Yoh blasted the hot

water as he put dishes in. "It so hot if you put un-popped popcorn in here it be done in a

minute." Zeke commented. The younger twin rolled his eyes as he started to clean. Anna

was on there block now.

There were five house on his street his being the last. He looked over to his older

brother who looked sickly. He always acted like this when Anna came around.

"Zekky go tidy up our rooms and rid the house of anything Anna would dislike. Make sure

she doesn't find the burger wrappers and but the toilet seat down K." Zeke nodded at the

commands and ran to Yoh's room. He got the trash can and scanned the room for candy

wrappers and other stuff Anna didn't approve of. She was near the third house now. Only

god and herself knew what was taking so long.

He crawled under the bed and found a magazine. He quickly hid it in the closet under a

box. Zeke then moved stuff closer to hide the white that showed. Closing the door he

headed to his room. There was a door that connected his room and Yoh together. He did the

same thing but instead of a magazine he had a photo album. He opened his drawer and tossed

it in. He had other photo in it but it also had Anna. He had a crush on her and he didn't

want Yoh or her to find out.

By the time this was done he put the seat down and flipped to her Soaps. Yoh was

breathing heavily when he enter. They knuckle punched and walked to the door to unlock it.

Zeke then rushed to his room to change. Yoh was already dressed for training.

Zeke had just made it back in time to sit at the table and grab a piece of toast. He

took his first bite when Anna opened the door. They figured they'd act like they had know

idea she was coming so early. Zeke looked up as if surprise. "Anna what are you doing

here?" He asked smoothly as he finished his toast. She frowned and moved over to Yoh.

"Hun, was is the moocher asking me questions? I thought you train him better." She said

while grabbing some toast as well. Zeke just sat there like a good boy as Yoh handed her

the remote.

"His not a freeloader, he's in my care." Yoh laughed. "Zeke a good kid Anna, just look

at that face." It was blank like a piece of paper.

The center of attention couldn't help but smile at Anna. He always smirked, but never

really smiled. The long haired boy loved how Anna eyes were piercing into his soul. Anna

was shocked at his change of mood.

"Since when does the fox smile. But that not the weird part. The weird part is he's

smiling at his huntress!" She said pounding her hand on the table. Zeke emotions so

changed as she told them what to do. She also bonded their spirits. They both went on with

there "training".

Anna yawned as she sunk into their couch. The lady loved this place, it was about 30

minute after they left and she missed those block heads. She soon started to search for

the now lost remote. Her soaps were off and she didn't want to watch the paid for

advertisement. She grunted and looked under the couch. It was there with something else.

It was a photo of here pushing Yoh into the pool. She wore a black bikini and was glaring

at the camera man.

Her face showed utter shock.. She had destroy every copy, but the original. At first

she figured Yoh had payed someone to do it and kept the original. _No, Yoh's not romantic _

_enough! _She thought looking around. _Did Ryo do this and hid the picture?_ She shivered at

the thought. She finally came to the conclusion of black mail. _Of course it had to be _

_Zeke._ She smile now having something to do. Her brown sandy hair bounced as she skipped to

Yoh's room. She knew there had to be more, a stash, so she figured Zeke was to clever to

hid it in his own room.

She literally switched Yoh room around. Anna only found a dirty magazine. She wold yell

at him later. She almost broke the door to Zeke's room. The two spirits followed her

closely. She in all the best hiding spots. She would never had guess Zeke was clever

enough to hide it in a obvious spot. Anna tried to remember everything she knew about

Zeke. She then came to his nicknames.

"Zekky, brother, clingy, fox, sly foxy foxy, fire king, Zekster, and...Captain

obvious." She said, saying the last one slowly. It was obvious that half of these

weren't her nicknames.

She under his bed, in a box, in the closet, and lastly the dresser. She cheeked

everyone but the sock drawer. She opened it to find a crimson and black photo album. It

was velvet and seemed to be cared for gently. It said "Zeke's fines and favorite

memories". The front had a picture of the twins showing their "prized fish". She

remembered that month.

She opened it slowly expecting to see her bad side on paper. To Anna's surprise it was

a normal photo album with really good pictures. There was even a pic she and Yoh has took

when they all went to the mall. It was one of the funnest days she ever had with that

weasel. He had harmful amounts of food that day and was too sick to be in the picture. It

made her slightly sad. The only thing he had to remember for it was a photo he wasn't even

in.

The shame queen-to-be closed the book after a few more pages It wasn't what she thought

it was at all. It was strange to find out that some with so much hatred could have

something like this.

"Whats next a diary." She thought out loud.

The twin were back and making dinner. Anna walked over them and patted their shoulders.

This was odd to Zeke. Anna never touched him so this made him blush.

"Lets go to the mall tomorrow." Anna said this mostly to Yoh. Zeke was use to this.

Anna always invited Yoh to the mall. Zeke went once. He was even more shocked when she

finished.

"Just the 3 of us." She said walking back to the table to sit down. "Oh and Yoh, don't

hide your "magazines" from me." She add. Yoh was now blushing too.

* * *

Itachigirl: Hi! This is a Fan fiction I wrote forever ago but never typed it. So when my

internet went out I decide to. And here it is. I don't know if I should make another one

about then at the mall. So please review and maybe help me out a little. I'll take flames

as well. Why, because I need the criticism. ^-^


End file.
